fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CLTwins
Welcome I understood. Cillian, has nothing to say! PnF, if cillian edits your stories, tell an admin. Problem solved!Chance135 15:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Cillian, give PnF his fanon! Or else i'll tell an admin. You've been warned. Chance135 15:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chance i though we were friends! That's right,I'mma gonna tell team doof on you.PnFforever 15:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dang it, it is At2D at the TV and i can't watch it because of you idiot, Cillian. Chance135 15:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) We were, and we wiill be if you give him/her the fanon! Chance135 15:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm a male.PnFforever 15:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) FINE TAKE YOU HALF OF CARTOON HEROES DIMENSIONAL CRISIS BACK AND GO AWAY! I'll take part 1,a pleasure doing business with you and you may need to edit part 2 cause it contain EKDC.I'm gonna copy that summary before you decide to change it.PnFforever 15:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I SAID THAT THE HALF OF CARTOON HEROES DIMENSIONAL CRISIS THE TITLE! oh really,okay but remember this,leave my, series.alone.YOU GT THAT PUNK>CAUSE I'm VERY,VERY FIERCE WHEN IT COMES TO JERKS LIKE YOU.YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF.PnFforever 15:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You can just create a new crossover.a crossover with fish hooks cause I'm gonna change something in the crossover two parters and don't ever tell me to come to the chat again cause now,I'm free from your anoying attitude.PnFforever 15:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC)] TAKE THE HALF OF THE TITLE OF THE CROSSOVER YOU OWN ME A TOILET EPISODE OKAY?! Fine,but leave the other episodes i made for you,you can just work with disneydude94PnFforever 15:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) but don't worry,I changed the title to cartoon warriors and it;s gonna be better than cartoon heroes.Ikram Nasiruddin out.PnFforever 15:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) THAT'S IT I AM DELEATING THE CROSSOVER ! no you're not,we had an agreement,you give me half of the tile,I took dimensional crisis YOU OWN ME A TOILET EPISODE! beside's,even if you do,I got a backup planPnFforever 15:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) NO I DON'T NEED YOU STUPID PLAN! YOU STILL OWN ME A TOILET EPISODE OF MY SERIES! YOU KNW,WE ONCE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL.NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPEN IF YOU HAVE SUGGEST THE 1-HOur SPECIAL>SO IT"S YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PnFforever 15:58, November 6, 2011 '(UTC)' FINE I AM TAKING MY SERIES WITH ME! BUT I AM KEEPING THE WORD DIMENSIONAL! LOOK,YOU TAKE CARTTON HEROES CAUSE THAT'S FROM YOUR SERIES AND I TAKE DIMENSIONAL CRISIS CAUSE THAT'S FROM MY SERIES.Besides,the crossover is now part of my new series,Cartoon Warriors.and this is how I feel:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK1j3FW_axE&feature=channel_video_title and by the way,YOU'RE A JERKPnFforever 16:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) and by the way,I'm taking the ripzipper and the dark monster with me.and you can keep cillian cause i'm replacing him with a completely new character from my new series.PnFforever 16:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) wait i am sorry i'm sorry about our fight really:).but i'm still keeping the crossover.I got one last idea for you m..my friend(sobs)you can make a crossover with ...(crying)fish hooks.(crying harder)PnFforever 16:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) you wanna make my series ans your series back together? Yes.I would,but can I still keep the crossover.We can make a new one.A crossover with fish hooks.PnFforever 16:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) we can make together but this time a toilet scene deal? okay,maybe once but no poop okay and can I still keep the crossover,well,because since I own it's right,I've made some changes.We make a new one okay.I'm sorry I was harsh on you about that 1-hour special.PnFforever 16:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) it's okay next time a toilet scene in the next episode the season 1 finale allright,thanks.friend.PnFforever 16:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) no prob you will add a page okay? oh and I'm unable to use the chat right now. me too you can go back and add a page if you want. and yes,I '''will '''add the page but if it's not there it means I haven't add it yet.PnFforever 16:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) while you do it try a diarrhea scene okay? I could but I don't even know what that meansPnFforever 16:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) bowels syndrom? Huh?PnFforever 17:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) candace stacy isabella meet bea goldfishberg in the bathroom the treasure is hidden for centuries gurded by a giant in the castle in the sky maybe you can turn the one hour special into a movie